


100 Prompts

by sever77



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack, I didn't mean for them to get naked, I didn't mean for there to be so much angst. Jack can only stay for winter. Set in modern au Hiccup with Jack Frost as-in ROTG. Jamie is either the same year or a year younger than Hiccup</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Prompts

1\. Mellow

“Your face is pretty.” - Jack, softly

2\. Eternal

Jack was always worrying about Hiccup's age.

3\. Subtle

Jack didn't like being caught doing something for Hiccup.

4\. Cheat

“That's against the rules!” - Hiccup, playing monopoly

5\. Transparent

Astrid couldn't see him.

6\. Believable

Hiccup started talking with Jamie, he could see Jack.

7\. Repeat

Jack had fallen in love once before. He was never seen though.

8\. Addicted

He couldn't wait for the school day to finish to see him.

9\. Write

Hiccup started doodling Jack on his notes.

10\. Soulful

“This is...how I really feel.”

11\. Broken

“I'm mortal. I will die.” - Hiccup, voice breaking

12\. Stop Time

“I wish we could live like this forever.” - Jack on a quiet night

13\. Alcohol

“You should take...all your clothes off.” - Hiccup, drunk

14\. Pauses

Jack made faces at any dull point in their conversations.

15\. Affront

Jack took anyone even looking at Hiccup's hand holding air as a personal offence, punishable by ice.

16\. Run

“I'll follow winter around the globe.” - Hiccup, on learning Jack had to leave

17\. Experience

Their first kiss froze Hiccup's lips together.

18\. Fatality

Jack gently told Hiccup of the times he almost killed people.

19\. Helping Hand

Hiccup had to rely on Jamie.

20\. Breeze

If Jack was here, he'd let him know.

21\. Get Up

It's summer.

22\. Villain

He had nightmares that Jack had died.

23\. Worst Day

Depression hit.

24\. Bewitching

The first snowflake hit his head and he was filled with false hope.

25\. Jubilant

“Hey there, Mister Haddock.” - Jack, sheepishly

26\. Languid

They kissed for so long he got frostbite.

27\. Obsessive

Hiccup kept imagining Jack's disappearance

28\. Recoil

“Sorry.” - Jack, after shocking Hiccup

29\. Vehement

“I love you, but I can't show it three quarters of the year.” - an anguished Jack

30\. Collide

“Jamie! Sorry, I've been spending so much time on Hiccup, I forgot about you.”

31\. On My Mind

“How'd your leg happen, what'd I miss?”

32\. Mirror

Hiccup kept looking at it, to make sure his leg was really gone.

33\. Kneel

“Hic, prince of mine, might I request of you a dance?”

34\. Locked

Hiccup's emotions sometimes locked up, when he remembered the abandonment with spring.

35\. Punch

Easter last year was a punch in the gut. “Be happy” when Jack is gone.

36\. Tight

Jack was blushing, Hiccup was trying on form-hugging clothes.

37\. Urban

Jack had seen the city grow every year he checked on Jamie.

38\. Health

Hiccup had pneumonia. Jack was worried, but had to stay away, for Hiccup's sake.

39\. Older

“You're still a child after, what, three hundred years?” - Hiccup, jokingly

40\. Vital

Jamie told him there was only a week of winter left, Hiccup raced home as soon as the bell rang.

41\. Dawn

In the early morning, he asked Jack about dragons.

42\. Lust

He was at school and thinking how he would want Jack to take all his clothes off.

43\. Memorial

Hiccup had to wear a suit. Jack didn't mock him.

44\. Pretend

“Let's live in the now, when I'm here and you're here.”

45\. Zeal

“You said that, but you have to leave tomorrow.” - Hiccup, anguished

46\. Disaster

Jack travelled to another continent to stop himself going back.

47\. Blush

He saw someone who looked like Hiccup.

48\. Nimble

Bunny threw his boomerangs at him for almost ruining Easter again.

49\. Remain

Hiccup had stopped looking out his window at nights.

50\. Snore

Hiccup woke to Jack staring intently at his face.

51\. Done

“Exams, be glad you never have them.”

52\. Justice

“My knight, you cannot leave me on this fine day.” - Jack before kissing Hiccup's cheek

53\. Weapon

Jack knocked on Hiccup's classroom window.

54\. Tide

On a Saturday, they watched the ocean.

55\. Accent

Aster warned him of the inevitable

56\. Indirect

Jamie always gave Tooth thanks through Jack.

57\. Haze

Hiccup woke up hungover, naked, and with Jack staring at him.

58\. Puzzle

Jack would interfere with Hiccup's jigsaws.

59\. Try Again

Jack was waiting for Hiccup, naked on his bed.

60\. Reap

Hiccup drew him.

61\. Settle

“I can't stay forever, that's the huge burden I've got.”

62\. Treat

Jack's body looked like the snow he brought.

63\. Notice

Jamie saw what was happening.

64\. Least

The snow was thinning.

65\. Exception

Jack's feet weren't as cold.

66\. Rule

“I have to go.” - Jack, crying

67\. Correct

“Of course. I'll draw you.”

68\. Harm

He tried his hardest to avoid cutting.

69\. Strive

“How do you live normally, Jamie?” - Hiccup, looking for purpose

70\. Temperamental

He became withdrawn again.

71\. Divided

Astrid couldn't handle it.

72\. Victory

Hiccup managed to make a realistic portrait of Jack. He used it as a photograph.

73\. Delivery

After he saw it, Jack got North to set up a mailbox for him.

74\. Ballad

Hiccup woke up to a serenade from Jack.

75\. All I Ask

“I can't handle you leaving again.”

76\. Fire

“That'd destroy the entire world.”

77\. Lies

“You're very ugly.” - Hiccup, sticking his tongue out

78\. Stormy

Jack was still scared of thunder.

79\. Terrible

Jack tried to spend a whole day with his tongue out.

80\. Decay

Hiccup's hearing was getting worse.

81\. Dramatic

“A great rose for my mighty prince.” - Jack, holding a stick

82\. Panic

Hiccup woke up one morning without Jack.

83\. With You

He'd been at Jamie's.

84\. Killing

There was an avalanche overseas.

85\. Jump

Hiccup's prosthetic didn't like it when he jumped.

86\. Waste

Jack made someone spill all their groceries.

87\. Passion

Their kisses turned needy as winter was ending.

88\. Flying

He took Hiccup flying after making sure no-one was there.

89\. Drought

Jack was always thirsty for more of Hiccup.

90\. Sword

“En garde, fiend!” - Jack, after tossing a stick to Hiccup

91\. Skill

“Alas, I am wounded.” - Jack, after losing a stick fight

92\. Dust

“This is where I'll end up.” - a thoughtful Hiccup

93\. Enchant

“I can't live without you.”

94\. Shadows

Winter was ending.

95\. Powerless

Aster looked at him threateningly.

96.

Jamie took care of him.

97.

After a year, he tried to forget.

98.

He thought he was over it at twenty-five.

99.

By the time he had hearing aids, Jamie lived on the other side of the world.

100.

“Did you miss me?” - Jack, unheard

 


End file.
